Splinter
by deathofaraven
Summary: Damon gets a splinter and is determined to have Elena take it out.


AN: My mum and I thought of this a little while ago while we were talking about why a vampire would own wooden furniture and if they could get a splinter. Read and reveiw, please.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Please no sue.

* * *

Elena glared across the room at Damon. He was _just_ a _bit_ tipsy, she decided. Or, she hoped he was. She certainly hoped he giggled and made of mess of the general décor when only when he was drunk. Nevertheless, she was glad Stefan wasn't here to witness this. Elena sighed exasperatedly and turned to leave the room. She figured he was having enough fun without having to get her involved.

"Ow! Stupid, cazzo, pezzo di…."

Elena looked up at Damon who was shaking his hand in pain; she could see blood drip onto the wood floor. The girl's lapis blue eyes narrowed in concern and she walked over to him.

Damon's black eyes flashed slightly when she took his hand and looked at it. Elena couldn't tell what happened.

"What's…wrong?" Elena asked, trying not to add, _other than you being drunker than a bottle of wine_.

"Splinter," he pouted.

Elena cleaned off the blood and, sure enough, there was a very large sliver of wood embedded in his finger.

"It'll heal, right?"

Damon stared at her, trying to put across shock and only looking a bit dizzier.

"Do you not see the wood under my skin?" he asked disbelievingly.

Elena just frowned.

"Worse," Damon added, his black eyes wide and a bit innocent. "If we don't get it out, it'll travel to my heart and I'll die."

Elena stared at him a long moment, wondering if he was joking. She determined he wasn't and said, "I'll get the tweezers."

The blond nearly ran down the stairs, before asking Mrs. Flowers for her tweezers. The old woman smiled at her as she handed them over. Elena smiled back, graciously, then went back into Stefan's room and over to Damon. The girl blinked when she saw him rolling pens across the desk and into the trash bin. She sighed, made him sit down beside her on the bed, then tried to remove the splinter.

Unfortunately, the sliver was extremely resilient.

It took two minutes before Elena put the tweezers down in defeat.

Damon watched Elena, still looking slightly dizzy.

"You could suck it out," he suggested.

Elena hesitated, then said awkwardly, "Stefan could. He'll be back soon enough."

"Why would I do that to my little brother? It might get stuck in his…throat."

That cinched it for Elena. He was _definitely_ drunk. She wondered how much he'd drank, before looking back down at the splinter.

"I…guess I could," Elena shrugged.

She grasped his hand a bit tighter and sucked on the cut. She could taste his blood in her mouth.

After a moment or two, Damon groaned almost inaudibly and let his head fall back in ecstasy. He smiled, the points of his fangs showing slightly, and stroked Elena's hair with his free hand. The vampire just let himself go to the feeling and forgot about the dammed splinter. Damon had to admit, she was probably the best that had ever taken blood from him.

He didn't focus on reality until the door opened.

Stefan froze, staring from Elena to Damon and back. His green eyes were wide with shock.

Elena dropped Damon's hand; hoping blood wasn't on her lips or something like that.

"Stefan," she said simply.

Bonnie, Meredith, and Matt peeked in the room behind Stefan, as he demanded, "What the hell were you doing?!"

"He had a splinter and I was trying to get it out before it got into his bloodstream and he died," Elena defended quickly and a bit lamely.

There were shouts of laughter from behind Stefan. Stefan just stared.

"She did very well, little brother," Damon put in helpfully and smiled so his fangs showed.

Stefan was still silent. The wheels in his head were practically visible as he tried to speak.

"Elena--" He didn't finish.

_What?_ the blond thought worriedly.

Stefan tried again, "Elena, our blood doesn't circulate like a humans'."

Elena just blinked as Bonnie, Meredith, and Matt tried to stifle their ever-stronger giggles.

"You mean," Elena said slowly. "that I just sucked on his finger for absolutely no reason?"

Stefan's silence was answer enough. Elena picked up a book that was on the floor and began whacking Damon with it repeatedly.

He held up his hands to block it and when the blows subsided he said coolly, "Be thankful there wasn't a splinter somewhere else."

Elena swung the book at him and missed, as a plump crow occupied Damon's previous position. The girl swung the book at it as the mental taunt of _Animal cruelty…_ was thought to her.

She threw the book at it as it swooped out the window.


End file.
